


【G900】Right Track（PWP）

by orika_yurai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Top Gavin Reed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 只是想寫一直以來靠後面高潮的900被要求自己擼時反而射不出來哭著求蓋文幫他的pwp





	【G900】Right Track（PWP）

「哈啊！里、里德警探…」在蓋文一次深入時逼出了仿生人的驚叫，以往的經驗RK900在性愛過程是相當安靜的，並不是蓋文的技術差，而是他的系統在接受感知反饋的同時控制發聲裝置上的處理是遊刃有餘的。

但今天的情況不太一樣，蓋文在20分鐘前命令他將系統靈敏度開到最高，他們做愛時RK900鮮少會將敏感度調高，原因是他曾體驗過一次，而那次高潮造成的過載讓他的高級處理器差點燒壞。

在此之後RK900就決定乖乖當一個蓋文·里德專用的飛機杯，方便，緊緻，又安靜。反正蓋文不喜歡仿生人，理所當然的討厭他，會像現在這樣和自己結合也只是為了解決生理需求和一絲存在於他骨子裡的施虐慾罷了。

不過這都是RK900自己的分析，他太低估人類的不可預測性了。

-

稍早前的案子RK900為了保護蓋文替他擋下了一顆子彈，即使仿生人曾說過軍用型的機體外殼是用防彈材質構成的，但不巧犯人用的是把口徑大的槍枝，他還記得那藍色的液體是怎麼從他體內噴出的，那顆子彈就差那麼點就穿過他的核心，蓋文就差這麼點失去了他的搭檔。

當在人類警探煩躁的踱步在家時，他的仿生搭檔從模控生命返回了，RK900就如同他們初次見面般的完好如初，原本濺滿他黑白色外套上的藍血已經完全蒸發，機體上的大洞也消失無縱，而當人類掃過對方外套型號下繡著的編號時，一股慶幸又憤怒的複雜情緒瞬間湧上。

蓋文不曉得自己什麼時候開始在意起之前口中的塑膠垃圾，也不記得是什麼時候記住對方的機體編號尾數是87，更不清楚此時此刻為何會因為對方平安歸來而感到高興。  
他從前可是恨透仿生人的，這點毋庸置疑，他曾經以欺負仿生人為樂，甚至還寫過好幾份損毀仿生人的悔過報告，但這一切卻都在RK900出現後改變。

人類看著眼前的仿生人好一陣子，左邊臉頰因不明的複雜情緒抽搐著，手掌緊握著發顫，力道大得指甲都要嵌進肉裡，一人一機默契地不發一語，像是在進行著什麼情侶間幼稚的冷戰。  
在時間久到RK900額角的光圈都轉黃時，蓋文伸手抓著仿生人的領子把他拽回臥室。

-

RK900努力回想著20分鐘前的記憶，這對他而言在開啟最高靈敏度又承受著對方猛烈操幹的情況下已經相當吃力，他不太明白對方這麼做的用意，也不明白在壓力值和生理狀況都正常的情況下為何選擇與自己做愛。

他試著開口詢問，但過程並不順利，人類像發了狂似的拼命撞擊他性交腔的深處，又抵在佈滿傳感器的軟肉上磨擦，一波波的快感延著脊椎爬上衝擊著他的大腦，四肢像是過電般的發麻癱軟。  
RK900無法克制的呻吟出聲，那一聲聲虛弱得像剛出生的奶貓一樣的嬌嗔抓饒著人類的理智，對方漂亮的臉蛋流滿淚水和額角閃著難得一見的紅燈的樣子惹得蓋文有些動情。

他放緩下身對對方的折磨開口說:  
「你不該擅自替我擋子彈，你以為我是什麼？一個掛著警徽的廢物？」

雖蓋文緩下了動作使他能順利地接收訊息，但懷心眼的人類又在對方說話時用力頂入那敏感的腔口，瀕臨過載的仿生人只能斷斷續續的回覆他:  
「哈啊…根據、我的分析，您無法嗯、承受那發子彈…」

他拂上自己脆弱的核心，蓋文抽插的力道大得他甚至能清楚的感受到那根粗壯的陰莖是如何在他體內肆虐。

「唔嗯…我的存在、便是降低您的生命風險和提升辦案效率…」

聽到這裡蓋文差點就沒出手掐住對方的脖子，不是因為自己的自尊被冒犯，更不是因為其他什麼，只是單純不想從他口中聽到這種話。

「但是、這不只是設定程序要我做的」RK900開口。

「…因為我在乎您，里德警探。」  
RK900向來一絲不苟的嘴角微微勾起，這副模樣打動了蓋文，那抹微笑既真誠又含蓄，彷彿在向他傳遞自己現在有多麼幸福。

他不知道什麼時候這個仿生人對自己產生這種感情，也不明白自己為什麼會對一個仿生人的告白動情，也許是在30年來的操蛋歲月裡，RK900是第一個願意主動走進他的生命的存在。

「唔…等、等等…」人類停下了下身的律動緩緩將自己的慾望從對方身體退出，被操得鬆軟濕潤的穴口在拔出後有些合不攏的打開著，隨著媚肉的收縮帶出一灘黏膩的愛液。

「里德警探…？」他試探性的呼喚著人類，雖然方才飽受一番折磨，但體驗過被那根火熱的陰莖填滿內裡的感覺讓他欲罷不能，在最高靈敏度的摧殘下令他的身體變得更加飢渴，空虛的搔癢感讓他有些無法忍耐。

「本來是想教訓你一下的，但看你爽成這樣。」蓋文抓過RK900放在核心上的手讓他握住自己那根興奮得不斷留著前液的仿生陰莖。蓋文勾起嘴角露出他平時的壞笑，還不懷好意的在上面彈了下。

「自己擼出來給我看。」

RK900怔愣了下，他不需要也沒有自瀆過，以往的性愛他都是被人類硬生生的操到高潮，經驗的缺乏使他有些無措，但後穴的搔癢難耐讓他也顧不上那麼多。  
他試著擼動那根渴望解放的陰莖，但效果並不如他所想的好，微弱的快感隔靴搔癢似得折磨著他，更放大後穴對人類那根灼熱充盈在自己體內的渴望。  
仿生人敏感又飢渴的身體輕顫著，溫熱的液體盛滿那鑲著雙水晶色瞳孔的眼眶，眼淚滑過他泛著藍暈的雙頰，RK900示弱的哭著求道。

「嗚…不行、求您嗯，里德警探…」沒有男人能拒絕這樣的邀請，更何況他只要想到RK900平時的一絲不苟變成現在這副一塌糊塗的樣子，強烈的征服慾讓他興奮得要命。

在RK900再發出任何一個音節前蓋文再次狠狠撞入他的體內，在系統敏感值最高的情況下他頭一次覺得自己真的會被這麼操壞掉，而此時可憐的仿生人卻只能張大口發出無聲的尖叫。

在最後幾下操弄RK900的發聲功能甚至帶上些不連貫的雜音，在體內那根大傢伙抵在柔軟的頂端射出的同時，人類用嘴堵住了仿生人高潮的驚叫。

結束了肉體的碰撞聲接著充斥臥室裡的是令人耳熱的水聲，他們一邊忘情的接吻一邊享受高潮的餘韻，在雙唇分開之際還牽著曖昧的銀絲。  
蓋文盯著那雙明明已經渙散失神的灰瞳卻仍努力映著自己綠色瞳膜滿意得哼笑，接著一口咬上仿生人完美的鼻樑，在上面留下微小卻明顯的齒痕。

「既然在乎我那就他媽連我的感受也一起在乎，你這欠操的白痴安卓。」第一次，人類與仿生人相擁而眠。


End file.
